Jsmboinick Wiki
Welcome to the Jsmboinick Wiki REMASTERTHUMBN.jpg|HAPPY 6th ANNIVERSARY Jsmboinick! DSC01773.jpg|Meet Jsmboinick´s greatest foe! Ghoulmaster Chapter 1 2.jpg|Watch STORMWATCHERS! Set in the same universe as Jsmboinick, but 30 years earlier. Lego Jsmboinick Hi! Welcome to the Jsmboinick Wiki! Jsmboinick is the story of a kid named Nick who, to avenge his father´s death at the hands of a petty thug, becomes a hero destined to protect the people and to defeat his nemesis, Ghoulmaster. Jsmboinick faces other villains too, like Killer Shot, Lord Humphrey, the Danishman... 'MOVIES' *Jsmboinick, the first film of the saga, was released the 2nd of February, 2012. The story has a boy named Nick seeing his beloved father shot in front of him, and 4 months later, when a crime boss only known as Ghoulmaster emerges, he becomes Jsmboinick, a hero destined to stop the crime boss. *Jsmboinick Returns, the film´s sequel and the second film of the saga, was released the 1st of May, 2012. The story is set 1 year after the first film. Jsmboinick befriends commissioner Jimmy Blackfriar, and he must take down a new enemy known as Killer Shot. *Jsmboinick And The Crime Lords Of The City, the third film in the saga, was released the 5th of September, 2012. The story is about Jsmboinick, with the help of commissioner Blackfriar, trying to defeat the successors of Ghoulmaster, Lord Humphrey and the Danishman. *Jsmboinick And Knightman, the fourth film, was released the 17th of December, 2012. The plot centers around Jsmboinick escorting the hated mayor of Foxville to Corralejo City, a city on another island, and meets Knightman, a vigilante who, with Jsmboinick´s help, tries to defeat his evil uncle, the Black Shopper. *Jsmboinick: Cloudfall, 'the fifth film, was released the 12th of March, 2013. It is the first Jsmboinick film to be released in 2013. It serves as a prequel to Jsmboinick. The plot centers around Jsmboinick finding a letter from his late father, which reveals that before he was killed by Ghoulmaster, he was a secret agent called 002. *Jsmboinick: The End Begins - Part 1, the first part of the sixth film, was released the 24rd of June 2013. Scantugo Strange is elected mayor of Playa Blanca City, and Jsmboinick is tracking down Ghoulmaster. The second part will be the final Jsmboinick film. *Jsmboinick: The End Begins - Part 2, the second part of the sixth film, was released January 2014, and is the final Jsmboinick film. Like the previous film, many characters from past films will appear for one final time. Jsmboinick was created by Zebcast Studios founders Aydan Woodward and Nick Pedersen. 6TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL EDITION The very first film of the series, Jsmboinick, got a special remaster on it's sixth anniversary in 2018. With better camerawork fixes, more music, flashbacks and reducing unecessary clips. 'OTHER STUFF *Jsmboinick's first anniversary celebration begins 2nd of February, 2013, the day the first film was released to the world. *'Vodafone '''released a Jsmboinick advert on TV in September 2012. *A video game for PC is being made. *'Lego Jsmboinick products are being made. '''MUSIC All Jsmboinick movies have great music. Here is a list of all the music and theme songs that appear in the movies: *'One Step Beyond - Karsh Kale' is the main action theme. It appears in all movies. *'Batman Arkham City Theme - Warner Bros. '''is the theme song of the first movie. *'Come With Me - Puff Daddy 'is the theme song of the second movie. *'Jsmboinick - The Rockinpops 'is the theme song of the third movie. *'Cochise - Audioslave 'is the theme song of the fourth film. *'Cloudfall ( Skyfall ) - Adele 'is the theme song of the fifth film. *'The End Is The Beginning ( Is The End )'is the theme song of the sixth film. *'The Fire Rises '''is the theme song of the seventh and final film. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jamesbond/images/4/4b/MP-poll.png Which is your favourite Jsmboinick movie? Jsmboinick Jsmboinick Returns Jsmboinick And The Crime Lords Of The City Jsmboinick And Knightman Jsmboinick: Cloudfall Jsmboinick: The End Begins - Part 1 Latest activity Category:Browse